Ryan and Jen's struggle to babysit
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Jake and Sam are at the hospital and left Jen and Ryan to babysit there five sons what they didnt know is the kids could be wise ass and rambunctiouse. And Jen finds out a little secret.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take of how well Ryan and Jen take care of Jake and Sam's kids

sequal is the story Feelings :D

* * *

Ryan and Jen Slocum were sitting in the living room of Sam and Jake's house because they had to babysit the five boys while Sam was at the hospital for the arrival of their first daughter (see the story Feelings and you'll find out).

"Do you think she's ok?" Jen asked looking at her husband with concern

"of course she's going to be ok, she's given birth to five other kids what makes you think this is any different?" Ryan replied assuring his wife that her friend is ok

"I don't know probably because she's having her sixth child, it's kind of surprising really" she said with a surprised and happy look on her face "well she will be fine trust me".

LATER

All five Ely boys including Ron Slocum were at the table waiting for their breakfast which Ryan and Jen were busy making. When the brought the plates of different sandwiches they gave each boy, all the boys except for Ron looked at Jen and she asked

"what there's your food go on and eat" she said looking at them, Brandon being the oldest spoke first

"we cant" he said looking at the two grown ups "why not?" Ryan asked him looking a bit confused

"because you got the orders mixed up, I don't like cheese sandwich with salami Aaron does and you gave him a cheese sandwich which Emmet wanted and Zac likes turkey sandwich and you gave him PB and J sandwich which Raymond wants and you gave Emmet a ham sandwich which I wanted" (to make things clear Brandon wants a ham sandwich, Aaron wants a cheese sandwich with salami, Zac wants a turkey sandwich, Emmet wanted a normal cheese sandwich and Raymond wants a PB and J sandwich) smiling back at the two adults

"this is harder than I thought" Ryan whispered to Jen

"you have no idea" she whispered back looking at the kids who were already changing plates.

FEW MINUTES LATER OF SMART ASS TALK AND CHILDISH CAOS

All the boys except for Zac were outside playing in the barn while the two adults were trying to think of how to deal with five Ely boys, which they discovered were smarter then they thought.

Zac climbed on the kitchen counter grabbed the phone while Jen and Ryan were talking and dialed his dad's phone number and waited for someone to answer (aint that cute a six year old boy who already knows how to use the phone.....some how its not supposed to be this wierd),

"hello, who is this?" a deep voice answered which Zac knew was his fathers

"daddy when are you and mommy coming home im already getting bored with uncle Ryan and aunt Jen here" he said with bored voice "can we come over and see the baby we really want to see her and mommy now" waiting for his father to answer

"sure you can come over let me just speak to Jennifer first ok"

"ok daddy …¡ Aunt Jen my daddy wants to speak to you!" yelling with all his might Jen came walking in surprised to see the boy on the phone, taking the phone from the boy she send him a look telling him to leave the to have some privacy, once he left she started

"hey Jake im surprised to know your son knows how to use the phone and that your kids are as nuts as you, but anyway how is Sam doing with the baby and is everything ok there" Jen said

" i will ignore that comment, yeah Sam and the baby are ok but you do realize you can bring the kids over do you?" he said noticing the stress in her voice

"well you should have said something sooner this kids are driving me and Ryan nuts you know that, but fine ill bring them over" she answered back "see you later" hanging up on the phone.

She went over to the living room only to find all the kids on top of Ryan who by the way looked slightly annoyed, "help me" he said in a desperate voice wanting to get the boys off him

"hey kids want to go to the hospital and see your new baby sister?" Jen asked the rambunctious kids hoping they'd get off her husband they all looked up with excited faces and they said with cheer

"YEAH" and they all got off Ryan and ran straight to the car and they heard a slight yell that came from Aaron

"¡come on aunt Jen hurry up we want to see the baby, hurry up!" Jen sighd now hearing the car horn

"at least that got them to calm down a bit" she started going to the car "take care of Ron ok, ill be back later".

* * *

There U go another story to see the continueing see the story Feeling (ugh how many times have i mentioned that :P)

hope you liked it

Plz Review


	2. It happens everytime

Jen knew she made a mistake on taking the five boys to the hospital, a two hour drive there was crazy, right now the kids were skittish like a horse unable to hold still, "are we there yet?" Emmet asked her looking quit inpatient in his seat

"Emmet when you see a tall white building that says hospital then that means were there" Jen replied pregnant hormones kicking in (yeah Jens also preggers but shes only like three months) glaring at the boy and smirked with satisfaction at the feared look on his face.

Of course that didn't stop the kids for long a few seconds they were back to being squirmish and skittish

"can you turn on the radio aunt Jenny?" Zac asked looking at her from the middle seats (yeah I don't have anything else to call it)

"fine as long as it keeps you quit alright" she replied turning on the radio to reveal a song called it happens every time from dream street and emediantly the kids started singing to it.

Can you hear the music playin'?  
can you feel the rhythm swaying,  
this is the sound of dreams come true,  
and I can promise you that  
you are the one and only  
and i'm the lost and lonely,  
we are the perfect dream come true,  
and I can promise you that I hear a silly love song in my heart, **"**_**since when do they know how to sing"**_** Jen thought** _**"never heard any of their parents sing so how do they know how but they are good"**_  
(chorus)  
it happens every time when I see you,  
it happens every time when I think of you it happens every time ooo it's magic when we meet,  
baby down on dream street,  
Let me take you by the hand and  
walk you down the milky way 'cause,  
you make me feel i'm so alive  
oh I promise baby I hear a silly love song in my heart,  
It happens every time when I see you,  
it happens every time when I think of you it happens every time ooo it's magic when we meet,  
baby down on dream street,  
When I close my eyes there's angels all around,  
singing a love song,  
You know it happens every time  
wait and see  
oh oh oh oh oh  
it happens every time  
woo hoo hoo hoo  
It happens every time when I see you,  
it happens every time when I think of you it happens every time ooo it's magic when we meet,  
baby down on dream street.

Once the song finished Jen looked at them with a surprised look on her face

"since when do you kids sing?" she asked looking back at the road

"since always, we always sing when we get bored and mom said that dad is a good singer" Brandon answered her smiling at this she started laughing

"your dad knows how to sing?" she said between laughs _"this is going to be fun"_ she thought to herself ready to start teasing Jake, and left the radio on so to keep the kids entertained.

* * *

What do you think

Is it cute that they got singing talent from their father

See story "Jake Ely sings?" to see how Sam finds out


End file.
